


Just Fucking Clean-Slate It

by orphan_account



Series: Quia Absurdum [2]
Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Coming Out, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 19:45:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19302568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Clark and Jason pick up on Grizz's complete lack of subtlety and do their best to be supportive.





	Just Fucking Clean-Slate It

**Author's Note:**

> In my mind there's literally no way Grizz was so upset about Sam playing house with Becca while he himself was still closeted. So this is set right after the boys help Luke get a ring- like right before Grizzy and Sam start actually spending a lot of time together. I'm thinking that this is the last real time the guard were actual friends before shit hit.
> 
> Also quick warning for some ableist language, stereotypes, and gay slurs, but only because the boys are a bunch of fucking morons, it doesn't go badly or anything. And about the yucky ass formatting, I'm still learning how to fuckin post shitttttttt lo siento

"So she said yes obviously." Grizz announces, pushing Jason off the lid of the cooler to grab a beer, shitty IPA is all that's left in the fridge at this place, apparently. The guard had taken to breaking into the Fitzmartin's backyard, which had a beer fridge and the biggest pool in town after Harry's. Summer had near thrashed to a close, and the heat clings valiantly even in early November. Luke settles across from Grizz at the patio table, a sappy grin on his face that makes Clark and Jason pound on his shoulders and chant same pussy forever. Grizz snorts and lifts his bottle up to clink gently against Luke's. 

"Same pussy forever." He grins, a mock toast, and Luke's smile turns blinding. Jason and Clark settle down, both coming to sit at the table, kicking their feet up on top of it in that oddly synchronized way they have sometimes. 

"So when's the wedding? I'd have put my money on you two getting shotgun married like a week after graduation." Jason chirps, and Clark shakes his head.

"Nah bro, Mr. Wu woulda' shot him in the nuts before they could make it to the courthouse." 

"After Thanksgiving," Luke sighs, rolling his eyes. "First wedding of the new world, gotta make it a good one." 

It makes Grizz happy, in a bittersweet kind of way. He reaches out to knock his knuckles into Luke's shoulder.

"I'm really fucking happy for you guys, man."

There's a moment of backslapping and overlapping agreement from Clark and Jason, not to be outdone by Grizz. 

Then, Clark reaches over to grab a beer for himself and says rather pointedly if Grizz is honest: 

"So Grizzy-" 

He pops the cap off another bottle of IPA and passes it off to Jason.

"You're like the only one who hasn't started shacking up with someone." 

Jason perks up, nodding along, and Luke has a cautious frown on his face, brows knitted in a way that immediately sets Grizz on edge. 

"Yeah," Grizz starts, but cuts off when he realizes that he doesn't really have anything to say.

Clark settles back upright in his chair and fixes him with an incredulous look.

"Dude, it's fucking apocalypse rules out there and you're- what? Gardening or some shit?"

Luke kicks him under the table and darts an uncomfortably obvious look between the two of them and they all seem to come to some kind of tacit - if glaringly unsubtle - agreement.

"Yeah, no, that junior- fuckin' Quinn or something? She'd be into it," Jason suggests abruptly and Luke winces.

It's one of those moments where he feels like he's going to choke if he says the words, but he'll suffocate if he doesn't, and at this point they'll probably all starve to death so it doesn't really matter does it?

"Uh, yeah, no," he squints into the sun, then glaces back down at Luke's face, then Clark and Jason, and finally the peeling label of his bottle. "I'm gay." He mumbles.

"Sarah from Gov?" Clark asks, more to Jason than Grizz, unbelievably.

"I'm gay, dude." Grizz he says louder, exasperated. It's quiet for a long moment, Clark's face freezing as he processes. Grizz peeks over at Jason and Luke who both look just as startled. Then:

"Ooooh fuck, you finally got with that deaf kid, didn't you?" Clark crows and Grizz whips around to stare at him.

"What?" 

"You fucking stare at him all the time, you ain't slick bro." Jason says, and Grizz takes another swig of beer to avoid looking at them for the moment it takes him to gather his thoughts. 

"So what? You guys knew?" 

"I mean, not knew, but bro you're like too into poetry." Clark says, matter-of-fact. 

"What?" Grizz feels like a broken record. What?

"And Prom, dude, you said that weird ass shit and then suddenly fucking swoop over to go fucking flirt with him or whatever that was-" Clark cuts off halfway through and narrows his eyes. "Is this why you were gonna get the fuck outta dodge? Dude nobody here even gives a shit."

He's- well not stunned, they're dumb but they're not stupid, and Grizz had stopped actively hiding it at the start of senior year really, light at the end of the tunnel and all that. Still though, he's surprised that they even pay that much attention. 

"Uh, nah man, my parents are super weird about it." Grizz says finally. The label on his IPA has been sloughing off bits of paper into his hand through the condensation and the vice grip he hadn't realized he had, so he wipes it all off on the table. "Figured I'd just fucking Clean-Slate it and move to California or some shit." 

"Oh shit yeah- also you were carrying around that sign language book for like a month, and nobody gives a fuck that bad." Jason cuts in suddenly, like he hadn't even been listening. Not exactly reassuring. 

"So have you guys…" Jason trails off and makes the universal hand signal for fucked, and Clark smacks him upside the head.

"Bro I don't wanna think about Grizz tearing up some dude's ass- no offense man." 

"Dude, don't be a pussy, there's literally nothing left to lose." Jason plows on, and Clark groans. Grizz tips his head back and heaves a sigh so put upon that they both refocus on him.

"I mean I've talked to him, but like, just because we're the only two gay dudes in town doesn't mean shit's gonna actually happen." Grizz peers into the mouth of the bottle just to look at something other than Jason's smug grin. 

"Get that ass dude, I know you got game somewhere behind that gayass little ponytail." Clark groans again and then they start squabbling between themselves about whether that shits mad homophobic bro and the limits of wanting to hear about your best bro's sex life. Which is frankly ridiculous considering how uncomfortably well he knows Gwen and Erika.

Luke is still quiet though, and staring at Grizz with an unreadable look on his face. He scoots in a little closer and lowers his voice. 

"So are you… cool with it or-" 

"Why didn't you tell me, man?" It's the first thing Luke has actually said, and Grizz looks at him, raises his eyebrows in disbelief, and Luke has the decency to look mildly abashed. "I mean, I get not telling those retards but dude, you know I'd be cool. Man, of course I'd be cool." 

"I meant what I said, man. I wanted to get the fuck out of here, sort my shit out, yanno?" He tugs at the band of his ponytail, scrubbing a quick hand through his hair. Luke looks decidedly unhappy. "I didn't even like… accept it until this year, like I thought I could just fuck it out or something, but dude, it just got worse." He listens to Clark and Jason bicker and kicks his feet out in between the legs of the table to keep from anxiously bouncing his leg.

Luke's lips are pursed unhappily and Grizz can feel the first definitive threads of regret start to rise up, it's making him defensive.

"I mean, Clark still says fag, dude. Your girlfriend is a fucking gun-slinging pastor or some wild west ass shit," he rolls his eyes incredulously. "No one has really set a precedent for a predictable reaction here." 

"First of all, fuck you. You know Helena's a better person than anyone here, and two…" He smiles faintly when Grizz peeks up at him. "Clark's literally a fucking idiot dude." 

"Hey-" 

"Grizz, man, you're good. I mean we've been kinda waiting on you to tell us, figured it was gonna be soon." 

"Yeah, and dude you could totally be Lukey's maid of honor," Jason laughs, and Grizz just has to nail him with a punch to the ribs. He wheezes and grins, swinging back at him but missing when Grizz leans back in his chair. 

It quickly devolves into Clark and Jason play fighting on the lawn and unbelievably Grizz can feel himself start to tear up. He'd always been a crier. He swallows it down along with the last of his beer, and tries not to think about how much better he actually feels for telling them. Honestly he feels a bit ridiculous at how much he'd built it up in his head, and barring his actual real life, actual real life is never as dramatic and dire as it seems. Luke finishes off his own beer, looks over the lip of the bottle, and smiles at him. 

"You good?" He asks.

"Uh, yeah man," Grizz sniffs, and glances at Clark and Jason scrabbling. "Yeah I think I'm pretty fucking good."


End file.
